


Fleeting Moments

by NegativeCharge



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeCharge/pseuds/NegativeCharge
Relationships: Monika/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Fleeting Moments

Rolling undisturbed green, as far as the eye can see. Surrounded by what seems like a vast amount of nothing and it's beautiful. Watching as a breeze gentle whips its way across the open space, causing the long grass move in wave like motions. It's so peaceful that it's almost hypnotic. Taking a seat and resting both hands on the ground behind himself, leaning back to take in the scenery as he waits. Eventually laying down, hands behind head and eyes closed over. Listening to the world go by around him. Faint bird sounds in the distance, occasionally being drown out by the wind itself.

“Have you been waiting long?” The familiar voice asks from behind him.

“Would I ever say yes, even if I had?”

Titling his head backwards and opening his eyes, the upside down picturesque world now containing a feminine figure in a white sundress and matching ribbon holding up their long coral brown hair. Her left hand holding hair from her face as the breeze catches the flowing locks, causing the light blue bracelet on her wrist to drop and slide up her arm.

Pushing himself to his feet slowly, now able to take in the full scene in front of him. The white sundress paying homage to the figure it covered in all of the right ways. Her coral brown hair gentle framing her face, surrounding the two most intense emerald eyes. Not a single trace of make up in the perfect picture before him.

“You know if you like what you see, you could at least give a girl a compliment.”

“Does stunned silence count?”

“No it doesn't.”

“In that case.. you look”

“No, it's too late now. Especially after I had to ask.”

Her arms tucked behind her back, head tilting back slightly and eyes closed. In a false sense of smugness. Daring him to approach. A challenge that did not go unanswered, striding forward and resting the back of the fingers on his right hand against her left cheek, brushing them backwards and opening the palm of his hand. The smug smile giving way to the bashfulness beneath. For all the confidence in the world cannot stop the person you love from giving you butterflies.

“Your new earrings suit you. Very beautiful.”

“You noticed..”

“Would I have been in trouble if I hadn't?”

“Maybe.”

Tilting her head slightly and pressing it against his open hand, slowly opening her eyes. This close they were almost overwhelming, two green pools of perfection that seemingly had their own sirens song. Each new verse starting every time they slowly closed and re-opened.

His trance like state coming to an end as she steps back and takes hold of his hand. Pulling him forwards and towards their new destination of her choosing. The new view from behind revealing the finer details of the white dress, tied at the back in the same pattern as her ribbon. A white halter neck creating a small white bow, just barely visible behind the long flowing coral brown silk. Leading the way through the sea of green. Stopping to admire the world around them, from the bright pink of the sakura trees, to the vibrant blue of the forget me not. Taking a moment to pick a small stem of the bracelet matching blue flowers, tucking it behind the ear of his companion. Knowing that they were one of her favourites, not because of how they looked but for the meaning behind them.

Reminders of your favourite memories, time together and growing affection with another person.

True and undying love.

A connection that lasts through time.

So many different meanings behind five small blue petals and it's yellow core. All of which meant the world to her.

Several hours pass by in what seemed like mere moments, choosing to lay back down in the long grass. Facing in opposite directions so that they could rest their heads together on the makeshift pillow of his rolled up jacket. Staring blankly up at the clouds that littered the sky above before turning his gaze to sneak a peek of the girl laying next to him. Only to find her already turned to face him and her index finger now pushing into his cheek. Making the two of them laugh to themselves as they rest their foreheads together.

“It's almost time for you to go.”

“Yeah..” The disappointment unable to be hidden from his voice.

“But it's fine! we can see each other again tomorrow.”

“I'm sorry that this is how things are at the moment.”

“Don't worry about it, anything is an improvement over how things were before. Besides, it isn't that far away, right?”

“Hopefully not.”

“I enjoyed today, I'd like to do it again sometime.”

“If there is anywhere else you'd like to go.. all you have to do is ask.”

“Here was perfect, anywhere with you is.”

“I know you are only saying that to make things easier on me.”

Taking his hand and resting it under her own cheek before shooting a smile that would cause people greater than he to buckle submissively even without the use of her emerald eyes. Lifting her head just enough to be able to kiss his forehead before returning her cheek to his hand, seemingly nuzzling into it.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Monika.”

“You'll definitely come see me tomorrow, yeah?”

“Of course I will.”

Her smile grows wider as he agrees to her request, keeping his eyes open as long as he can to soak in every last second. Closing them hesitantly, knowing what comes next.

Opening his eyes to see the dull beige wall of his bedroom, hand resting on the pillow in front. The weight of what had been resting there slowly disappearing before clenching his fist. Rolling out of bed, glancing to the white miniature computer housed on top of the bedside cabinet. It's wires running down behind the cabinet save for a single ethernet cable, sitting unplugged from the machine itself. Stumbling towards the bathroom until finding himself stood in front of the mirror.

Raising his hand to his forehead and slowly removing the white headband that made all of this possible. The feeling of her lips on the spot she had kissed fading as the band dropped loosely into his palm. Looking down at the inside of the band that was facing up at him. The faded warning label facing up at him barely legible.

_Warning._

_Not for constant use._

_Recommended interval period of 72 hours between each session._

_Over use may cause serious side effects_

_Such as fatigu.._

Gripping the band tightly in his hand to hide the warning message from sight before looking back up into the mirror. Eyes both surrounded by deep black rings. Telling himself the same thing every morning to the point that it was now routine.

“Just get through the day and it will all be fine. She's waiting for me.”


End file.
